Nothing Even Matters
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: Camille has been in love with Logan since the first time she saw him and now he finally sees her in the same way. But when both of their careers take off, what happens when misunderstanding start to take its toll! Better than the summary makes it seem!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise!

(A/N: Warning this is a different storyline than what you have seen so far in season 2. A lot will change expect the Jo/Kendall plot! There will not be a James/Camille kiss or any Sasha {Carlos' girlfriend in Big Time Girlfriend} and their won't be any of the new kids. I love the original cast, so that's how I'm keeping it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. Trust me if I owned Logan, I wouldn't have time to be on here writing this.

Camille P.O.V.

3 weeks, 2 days, 16 hours, 20 minutes...

What's that you ask? That's how long it been since Big Time Rush left on their tour. And I'm going nuts. Okay maybe not nuts but I really miss Logan... I mean all the guys... Oh who am I kidding, I miss Logan.

Don't get me wrong, I do miss the rest of the guys too; but Logan is the only one of them who can hold my attention for more than just a few minutes.

"Camille... Earth to Camille!"

I snapped out of my daydream to see Jo and Stephanie standing in front of my lounge chair, staring down at me.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Well we were about to go to the mall and we were wondering if you wanted to come along. And by wondering I mean you're coming rather you like it or not." Stephanie said looking at me over the tip of her sunglasses.

At that statement I had to sit up and laugh at her. "I don't think so! I really don't feel like doing much of anything, right now!" I said, laying back on my lounge chair.

"Come on, Camille! You can't keep sulking around the Palm Woods everyday. Don't you think we miss the guys, too. Especially seeing how we're actually dating two of them." Jo said, pulling me to my feet.

"Me and Logan are dating..." They both gave me weird looks. "Well we're kind of dating. I just really miss him." I groaned out as they pull me through the lobby.

We decided to just walk to the mall, since it was only 15 minutes away. We were silent for most of the walk. Jo was the first to break the silence.

"Going back what you said earlier, Cammie, that's exactly why we all need a day of shopping and relaxing."

"And the guys will be back in two weeks anyway. It's not that long away." Stephanie added.

"I know! But I can't help but be sad. You guys haven't known the guys as long as I have. I was there the day they arrived at the Palm Woods. So to not have them here is just really weird." I said, opening the door to the front entrance of the mall.

Neither girl said anything about what I had just said. I think they understood how I was feeling. Which I was really thankful for, I didn't think I could explain it anymore than I already had.

We walked around for a while until we came to my favorite store, Dash. {A/N: Really don't know anything about the malls in L.A. But I was just watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians and Dash was the first thing that came to mind.} We went inside, and started looking at bathing suits.

As we were leaving Dash, there was a sudden uproar from the floor below us. We walked over to the railing to see what was going on. Below us was hundreds of screaming girls.

"What's going on?" I asked still staring at all the girls.

"Well there was a reason that we pushed so hard for you to come to the mall with us." Jo said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" I asked curiously.

Before they could answer I heard the announcer, who we hadn't been able to hear before. "L.A. Are you ready?" asked the announcer, he was rewarded with earsplitting screams from the crowd.

"Well give it up for Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, Big Time Rush!" he said before running off the stage.

My mouth feel open when I saw the guys run out onto the stage and the music for 'Til I Forget About You' start up.

"Surprise!" Jo and Stephanie yell into my ear.

But I barely heard them! My eyes immediately locked on the guy who I haven't been able to get out of my mind for over the past three weeks.

We stayed where we were while the guys performed two more songs, before making their way backstage. A few minutes later Jo's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"..."

"Yeah, we're here! We're heading down now! … Alright, bye." She hung up and looked at Stephanie and I. " That was Kendall, they want us to come down there with them." She said as we walked towards the escalators.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me that they were going to be here today. We would have been here yesterday." I told Jo and Stephanie.

"And there's your answer to why we didn't tell you." Stephanie said laughing.

We slowly pushed our way through the crowd over to where Kelly was standing waiting for us.

"Hey Kelly!" We all said at once.

"Hey girls. Here your going to need these to get back there to see the boys."

We put on the backstage passes she gave us and followed her back. We immediately saw the boys standing over by their fans signing autographs and taking pictures. After ten more minutes they finally started heading towards us. Jo ran and jumped in Kendall's arms, while Carlos did the same with Stephanie. James hung back, while Logan made his way over to me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Camille, you have no idea how much I missed you." he said with that half smirk, half smile that he does.

"I missed you, too!" I said not being able to contain the smile that spread across my face.

"So did you like the surprise?" he asked draping one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Well I really would have like to know that you guys were going to be here, but yeah it was a great surprise." I said as Gustavo walked towards our little group.

"Okay dogs, you have some autographs to sign. The table is set up and remember talk to them but be quick about it. I don't want to be here all day." he said before walking away.

"Looks like I have to go. So how about we go out tonight? Just you and me? I have something I wanted to ask you." he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sounds great!" I tell him.

They guys head back on stage to sign autographs and meet their fans. While me and the girls head back out into the mall to do a little more shopping.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter, I really hope you guys like it. Please review if you think I should continue this story.

Read and Review!


	2. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Chapter 2: Will You Be My Girlfriend?

A/N: Sorry for the late update, today has been crazy though! And I want to say thank you for the reviews! And just so you know this chapter picks right up where chapter 1 left off. So without father talk from me here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the character. Expect the one's I make up. Trust me if I owned Logan, I wouldn't have time to be on here writing this.

Camille P.O.V.:

It was going to be a while before the guys finished, so me and the girls headed over to the food court to grab a couple of smoothies. We sat down at a table that looked out over the stage where the guys were. I couldn't help but ask the question that had been in my mind since the announcer had brought Big Time Rush to the stage.

"Not that I'm not happy they're here but what exactly are they doing here? I memorize their whole tour schedule and they're suppose to be heading to Seattle right now." I asked.

"Well they were going to have a two day break before their show in Seattle, so the guys talked Gustavo into letting them come home for those two day instead of being locked up in a hotel." Stephanie explained.

"Or as Kendall put it to convince Gustavo, let them come home instead of having them destroying a hotel with all their crazy antics. When Gustavo heard that he quickly agreed to it, and he got on the phone and set up this meet and greet." Jo finished, causing all of us to laugh.

"But when did all this happen? They couldn't have just put this together." I asked still slightly confuse.

"No they've been planning this for over a week now." Stephanie answered taking a sip of her smoothie.

"A week? How is it possible that I didn't hear a word about this before now?" I asked.

"Well no offense but you haven't really been all there since the guys left. You barely hear us when we are having a conversation with you. And plus Logan wanted this to be a surprise for you..." Jo was saying before I cut her off,

"Wait, what? What do you mean Logan wanted it to be a surprise for me?"

"Well I... I kinda told Kendall how you had been acting all depressed since they left and he told Logan. So Logan came up with the idea to come home for the next two days. And when they convince Gustavo, Kendall called and told me and Logan asked me to not tell you." Jo answered before looking out over the crowd. "There's only a couple more people left in the line, we should head down there."

We grabbed our bags and threw our empty cups into the trash before heading back downstairs. By the time we got backstage the guys were saying their thanks to the crowd and heading off the stage.

"So who's ready to head back to the Palm Woods?" Kelly asked, when we were all together.

"We are!" Yelled the guys together.

Carlos and James took off in a race towards the car. Stephanie smiling and shaking her head followed after them.

"What do you say, we walk back to the Palm Woods?" Logan asked me.

"Sounds good to me!" I answered smiling.

I gave, Kendall and Jo, my bags and told them to tell everyone we were walking. And me and Logan, hand and hand, headed towards the front entrance.

Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street, leaving the mall and the crazy BTR girls behind. I moved as close to him as I could without making us fall. We walked in silence for a few minutes before we heard a loud scream come from behind us. We turned around to see about a dozen girls standing there; some holding I heart Logan signs.

"Get him!" screamed one of the girls.

Logan quickly grabbed my hand and took off down the street. I look over my shoulder to see that the group of girls we're chasing after us. Luckily we were only three blocks away from the Palm Woods. We took a short cut through the Palm Woods Park and ran into the lobby. The girls followed us into the lobby and up the stairs but we lost them by running into the guys apartment. We slumped against the door in exhaustion. Everyone turned to look at us.

"What happen to you two?" Kendall asked.

"Fan... Girls... Chase..." was all Logan could get out in between breathes.

Everybody burst out laughing, but it was cut short by a loud yell from just outside the door.

"Which apartment did he go in?" asked one of the girls.

The guys all huddled together. wide eye in fear. They jumped and James let out a little scream when there was a knock on the door

"Nobody open that door!" James screamed in his high-pitched scared voice.

But the girls kept knocking and screaming for the guys to open up. I was starting to get a headache from the constant knocking and yelling. "Maybe you guys should just open the door. They probably only want an autograph and pictures with you." I suggested.

"Yeah because I wasn't really planning on being locked up in your apartment for the next two days." Jo told them, causing Kendall to break away from the rest of the guys and pull her into a hug. "Not that I would really mind." Jo said, before Kendall kiss her.

"Okay, Camille is right! Let's just get this over with." Logan said smiling at me, before looking at the other guys. "But whose going to open the door?" he asked.

All the guys looked at each other, before Logan, Kendall, and James all shouted, "Carlos!" James patted Carlos helmet and shoved him towards the door. "Go for it buddy." Carlos took a deep breath before opening the door.

Carlos quickly jumped back as the group of girls hurried into the apartment. You couldn't understand what any of them were saying, because they were all talking over each other.

"Girls, Girls, GIRLS!" Kendall yelled over them, making them finally quiet down. "What can we do for you?"

"Autograph!"

"Picture!"

"Marry Me!"

At the last one Me, Jo, and Stephanie took a step forward.

"If you girls would just form a line we'll take pictures and sign autographs for all of you." Logan said looking back at me with a knowing smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle.

It took almost two hours before all the girls had left the apartment. The guys dropped onto the couch, I sat down on Logan's lap and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Well that was exhausting." Kendall says leaning his head on Jo's shoulder.

"Yeah, but now that they're gone whose up for hitting the pool?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's do this!" James said.

Me and the girls went to our own apartment to put on our bathing suits. We all met down by the pool ten minutes later.

Carlos and James dove right into the pool, while the rest of us went and sat on some of the lounge chairs.

"So how has tour been so far?" Jo asked Kendall and Logan.

"Crazy!" says Logan

"So Fun!" says Kendall.

"What kind of stuff have you guys been doing?" Stephanie asked, starving at Carlos and James trying to dunk each other in the pool.

"Well of course we've been performing and doing meet and greets. We also got to go to like so many amazing places. Like we went to Mall of America last week. The coolest mall ever! We got to meet fans there, they even rode some of the roller coasters with us." Kendall answered.

"Don't forget being chased down by mobs of fan girls! That has to be just about every guys dream." I remark sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Logan says, with that stupid, yet o so sexy, smirk on his face.

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like I have a boyfriend, that's being chased by mobs of girls! Do I?" I replied, with a smirk of my own.

"W-W-Well, see t-t-the thing is..." Logan strutted out.

"And on that note I'm going to interrupt before Logan embarrasses himself more. And say trust us being chased by mobs of girls is not all it's quacked up to be. Those girls are seriously dangerous." Kendall said.

"Not to mention crazy!" Logan added.

"Oh poor baby! Did the little girls frighten you?" I asked Logan, before pulling him into a kiss.

"Yeah!" he answered after we pulled away. "Maybe you should help me, and kiss my fear away."

"I think I can do that!"

He pull me onto his lap and we started making out. Until James and Carlos start splashing us with water.

"Stop with the kissing and get in." James yelled at us.

I looked over to see that Kendall and Jo had been making out , too. I didn't see Stephanie. I turn towards the pool. 'When in the hell did she get in the pool?" I thought to myself. Logan pulled me towards the pool.

We all hung out in and around the pool for awhile; before me and Logan excused ourselves to get ready for our date.

Knowing that it was going to be just a casual night with Logan, I decided to just wear a simple pink and white sundress with light pink flip flops. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I curled my hair into large ringlets, letting it fall on shoulders. I decided against a lot of make up and only put on foundation a a clear coat of lip gloss.

Just as I finished, Logan knocked on the door. I grabbed a light sweater for later, and my purse and went to open the door.

"Hey, you look amazing!" Logan remarked.

"Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself." I replied.

"You ready?" Logan asks.

"Yeah! Let's go." I pull the door closed behind me and Logan grabbed my hand as we headed towards the elevators.

We made it to the lobby, at the same time as our friends were heading upstairs.

"Hey! where are you guys going? Let us get dress we'll come with you?" James asked.

"Not this time, James! Tonight it's just me and Camille. Okay?" Logan replied.

"Fine! You guys aren't any fun anyways." he said, before walking off.

The rest of the gang said they would see us later, and we headed out. We walk to a local cafe and sat down in one f the booths in the back. Before we could say anything, the waitress came over to take our drink orders.

"Hi I'm Crystal! I'll be your waitress this evening. So what can I get you to drink."

"Coke, no ice please!" I answered.

"Fanta orange, for me!" Logan adds.

"Coming right up! I be back in a minute, with your drinks and to take your order." she said before walking away.

"I hope your not mad at me, for telling Jo and Stephanie to not tell you about the surprise today!" Logan said looking up for his menu.

Already knowing what I wanted I close my menu and looked at him. "No, I wasn't mad at all. I mean I would have loved to know before hand. But in the end it turned out to be a great surprise. How can I be mad at you guys being home?"

"Well I figured you could use the surprise. Kendall told me that Jo had called and said that you hadn't been yourself since we left, that you were always sad. And I didn't want you to be."

"I couldn't help but be sad, I missed you... I mean, I missed you guys. Oh who am I kidding, I missed you!" I said trying to hide the blush that were starting to form on my cheeks.

"I'm actually kind of happy to hear that, not that you were sad, that you thought about me. Cause I have something I want to ask you!" Logan took a deep breathe before continuing. "Will u be my..."

He was interrupted by Crystal coming to our table. "Here are your drinks! Now are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"No were ready." I answered her, not taking my eyes off of Logan. "I'll have a veggie burger and fries!"

"And I have the wing platter with fries as the side." Logan told her.

"Got it! Your food should be up soon." Crystal said before walking away.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. Until I decided to get us back on track.

"I thought you wanted to ask me something?" I asked trying to get him to continue.

"Oh yeah!" He took a deep breath before talking in a rush, " Willubemygirlfriend?"

I thought I understood what he had asked me; but I had to be sure. "Let's try this again but this time slow down so I can actually understand you!"

"Okay! I said will you be my g-girlfriend?" he stuttered a little.

"Oh my god, yes"! I squealed and got up and gave Logan a hug and quick peck on the lips before sitting down and pulling my cell out of my purse, under the table and quickly sending a text to Jo and Stephanie. I looked up to see Logan stating at me.

"Let me guess, Jo and Stephanie, right?" he asked laughing.

"I had to tell somebody and they are my best friends." I blushed a little.

"Well I can't really say anything. The guys had to listen to me practice for hours on the plane." Realizing that he had actually just said that out loud, he blushed and took a gulp of his drink.

"You practiced? That's so cute." I said, causing him to blush even more.

Crystal came with the food and we ate while talking about the tour and what had been going on around the Palm Woods while the guys were gone. We split a piece of double chocolate cake; before Logan paid the bill and we headed back to the Palm Woods.

The walk went by to quickly for my liking, and before we knew it, we were standing in front of my door with me kissing Logan goodnight!

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Well I have an early audition; but I should be back around noon. How about we meet by the pool?" I replied.

"Sounds good! Have a good night."

"Have a good night yourself, boyfriend." I smile while saying.

We kissed one more time. "I can get use to hearing that." He tells me while backing down the hallway.

I smile and wave before heading into my apartment. I changed into some p.j.'s and removed the little bit of make-up I had on before tying my hair into a messy bun and collapsing on my bed and calling Jo and Stephanie. I was in for a long night of gossiping with the girls.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter it took me forever to write it! In between papers, studying for upcoming mid-terms, and working. So push that button and tell me just what you thought about it.


	3. I Got The Part!

Chapter 3: I Got The Part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the character. Expect the one's I make up. Trust me if I owned Logan, I wouldn't have time to be on here writing this.

Camille P.O.V.:

The audition this morning went really well. For once I didn't go over the top and just went in as myself. I was a little preoccupied last night to really think of a costume or over practice the script.

When I finally got out of the audition it was a little after noon. I ran out of the building and saw my dad waiting there for me. About twenty minutes later, my dad as dropping me off at home, since he had to get back to work. I jumped out of the car, telling my dad that I would see him later. I ran to the pool area and saw Logan, Kendall, and Jo sitting at one of the tables talking. I walked over and sat down in the only empty chair left, right next to Logan.

"Hey Camille!" Jo and Kendall say at the same time.

"Hey, how was your audition?" Logan asked me, while taking my hand in his and running his thumb across my palm.

"It actually went really good, for once I didn't go all crazy or blow anything up!" I answered laughing at the memory of the day I tried to help James become an actor.

"Wait! You've actually blown something up? How?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"James didn't tell you guys?" I looked at Logan and Kendall, they both shook their head at me. "It was the day when you guys decided to take a break from each other and I tried to help James become an actor. To make a long story short, it involved me in a witch costume, a faulty device, me pushing a button, and a big boom with lots of smoke. Nuf said. Nobody was hurt, but I kind of freaked out a lot of people that day." As I finished with my story, we all burst out laughing. When we finally calm down, Kendall was the first person to speak.

"I guess James forgot to tell us. But I can't blame him after Logan came crashing through the door, dressed head to toe as a girl." Kendall laughed and smirked at Logan.]

"What?" Jo questioned.

"Why were you dressed as a girl?" I asked him.

"Well how else was I suppose to get into an all-girl school?" he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll bite! Why were you trying to get into an all-girl school?" I asked, leaning towards him at the same time as Jo.

"I wanted to see Phoebe Nashee." he replied.

"Who?" Jo asked, looking at me only to see my shrug, I had no clue.

"This really smart mathlete girl that Logan liked. But he hasn't even got to the best part yet. Tell them what what happen after you got into the school." Kendall said.

"Well I was sitting in one of the classes, all excited to meet Phoebe, when all of a sudden her and the other girls start making fun of guys. Saying that we weren't smart enough to understand the type of stuff that Phoebe wrote about in her book. And without thinking I jumped up and told them that I understood everything that she had wrote, and I whipped the wig off my head. That was my big mistake, the girls didn't take to nicely to a guy being there. Let's just say those girls are evil!" Logan said shaking his head at the memory.

Me and Jo were laughing so hard there was tears falling down our faces.

"You guys should have seen Logan, when he came through the door. Those girls seriously kicked his butt. He took like four steps into the apartment before he passed out. God it was so funny." Kendall said before breaking down and laughing.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" said Logan with his usual sarcasm, rolling his eyes at us.

"Oh come on Logie! It's funny and you know it." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Okay fine! It is kind of funny now that I think about it. But still I can't look at a book about math the same way I use too." he said smiling a little.

It took a while before we calm down. It was really hot outside, so Jo and I decided to go grab some drinks for us. We got up and walked into the lobby, over to the drink machine.

"What's up with you? Now that you and Logan are together I was kind of expecting you to be kissing him every time you're around him." Jo asked."I was not expecting you to just come and sit down. I mean you didn't even sit on his lap and you always sit on his lap."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I guess it's just that I finally got him to like me as more than a friend, I don't want to come on to strong and completely freak him." I told her. "Plus for once I want him to kiss me not the other way around."

"Wait, you guys have been making out for a while now and you're telling me that he has never kissed you? Not once?" Jo asked shocked.

"No he hasn't! I'm always the one to initiate the kiss. Yeah he kisses me back and everything, but he has never just kissed me. And to tell you the truth I'm tired of having to do all the work. It's time for him to do some." I told her.

"Well go on girl!" Jo said, bending over to get one of the sodas out of the machine.

~ Meanwhile back at the table ~

"Okay are you sure Camille said yes yesterday" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yeah she said yes! Why?" Logan asked confuse at what Kendall was getting at.

"You know how Camille is, she's over the top about everything. So I guess I was expecting... I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it." Kendall replied.

"You're right, she actually seem calm and relaxed for once. I wonder what's up with her?" Logan asked more to himself, than to Kendall.

"Before you get to far into thinking about that, I have a great idea!" Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to end with us getting hit? And let me remind you, Camille hits really hard." Logan said, flinching at the thought of Camille slapping him.

" Come on Logan! Live a little. All you have to do is throw Camille into the pool." Kendall said as if it was an everyday thing for Logan to do.

"Throw her in the pol? Okay you have officially lost your mind. Especially if you think I'm going to throw Camille in the pool. I don't know about you but I actually like living." Logan said all in one voice.

"Come on Logan, it'll be fun." Kendall said, trying to convince Logan.

"Okay fine! But I'm telling you know if she hits me, I'm hitting you." Logan tells Kendall.

"Whatever, here's what were going to do."

Camille P.O.V.

Kendall and Logan quickly stopped talking as me and Jo walked up to them. (A/N: I know this plan is lame, and Kendall would have thought of something better, but it really was all I could think of.) We put our drinks down on the table and reached over to handle the other ones to the guys! But at the last minute they both moved their hands and let the sodas fall.

"Sorry!" they both said together.

Jo and I both bent over to grab the sodas. Logan and Kendall quickly grabbed both of us and slung them over their shoulders. And walked over to the pool and dropped them in. We resurfaced to see the guys laughing.

"Logan!" I yelled.

"Kendall!" Jo screamed at the same time.

"What the hell? Why did you guys do that?" I screamed making my way out of the pool, with Jo following close behind me and stalking towards the guys.

"It was Kendall's idea!" Logan said trying to hide behind Kendall, who shoved him.

"Thanks a lot Logan!" Kendall said backing up away from me and Jo, not noticing that he was backing towards the pool..

"Oh really Kendall! You thought it would be funny to throw us in the pool?" Jo said making her way over to Kendall, causing him to keep going back until he dropped down into the pool.

I turned towards Logan who was staring back and forward, between Jo and the pool. As soon as I started to speak he spun around looking at me. "And you listened to him and went along with it," I said really pissed off at the fact that I was soaking wet.

"I didn't want to do it, but..." he started to stutter out.

Because he was looking at me he didn't notice Jo coming up behind him and we both quickly grabbed him and tossed him into the pool right beside were Kendall had resurfaced. He came up a few seconds later.

"You guys were right! That was kind of fun!" I said as Jo handed me my bag.

"But now the fun is over! And we're back to being pissed. So bye!" Jo snapped before we both stormed off.

"Great Plan Kendall!" We heard Logan yell.

"Hey at least you didn't get hit!" Kendall yelled back.

We look over our shoulders in time to see Logan dive at Kendall, shoving him back under the water. We got one the elevators and made plans to meet up at my apartment in twenty minutes, before I got off on my floor.

My phone rang as I walked into my room. I dug it out of my bag and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Camille! Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have went along with Kendall's stupid idea. Please don't be mad at me." Logan said as soon as I stop talking. Man, how can he say all that in one breath.

"If you knew it was stupid, then why did you go along with it?" I asked. I wasn't even mad at him anymore, I just wanted to torture him a little.

"I don't know! Why do I go along with any of their dumb plans. They're my best friends, it's what friends do." Logan answered.

"Okay I get that friends do stupid things for each other. But you still threw me in the pool! So I get to be a little pissed at you." I tell him.

"How about I make it up to you? Let's say a picnic in the Palm Woods park, in a hour." he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah sure, sounds good! I'll see you later." I told him pulling clothes out of my closet.

"Okay, bye!" He said before hanging up.

I tossed the phone on my bed and went into the bathroom to grab a towel and dry off. I put on my dry clothes and went and sat in the living room, flipping through the channels, waiting for Jo.

Five minutes later, I opened the door to see her and Stephanie standing there. They came in and sat down on the couch and I curled up on the love seat.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked Stephanie.

"With Carlos! We went to the ice rink, and he tried to teach me to play hockey. Needless to say, it went very very bad. I'm horrible at ice skating, so of course I couldn't play ice hockey. So Carlos spent pretty much the whole time trying to teach me to skate." Stephanie said, laughing.

"Yeah, Kendall would love to try to teach me to play hockey but I just don't like it, so I always say no." Jo told us.

"I actually went with the guys once and it was a lot of fun." I said, Jo and Stephanie started looking at me like I had just grew a second head. "What? I was up for a part as a female hockey player, so I asked the guys to teach me." I explained.

"Oh! Well I had fun since I was hanging out with Carlos; but I'm not in any hurry to try skating or hockey again any time soon." Stephanie told us.

We talked for another 15 minutes before I told the girls I had to go meet up with Logan and we headed out of my apartment. "I can't believe Kendall and Logan actually threw you guys in the pool! If Carlos had did that to me I would have been really pissed." Stephanie said to me and Jo.

"Oh trust me we were plenty pissed. Jo was so pissed she scared Kendall making him back up and fall into the pool!" I told Stephanie with a smirk.

"Yep and then we threw Logan into the pool while he was trying to apologize to Camille. It was awesome." Jo finished.

"And sadly that's the second time I've had to throw Logan into the pool for going along with one of the guy's stupid idea. Remember when Carlos and James told him to go along with two timing me and Mercedes." I told the girls.

The girls just laughed as we stepped off the elevator into the lobby. Stephanie and Jo headed for the pool to meet up with Kendall and Carlos. I walked to the park and spotted Logan sitting on a blanket with a basket beside him.

"Hey!" I said to him, dropping down onto the blanket.

"Hey, this is for you!" Logan said handing me a single white rose.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to buy me a flower." I told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I did. I really am sorry for throwing you in the pool earlier. I have to learn to say 'NO' when the guys come up with plans." Logan explained to me.

"It's okay to go along with your friends, just not when the plan would involve me getting mad at you. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell what those plans are." I told Logan.

"Sounds good to me!" Logan said.

We ate and just sat in the park and talked for awhile, before we decided to head back and meet up with the gang. I grabbed the blanket as Logan grabbed the basket and then wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

We got to the lobby and my phone rang. I dug it out of my bag and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey you go ahead, I got to take this." I tell Logan handing him the blanket and slipping from under his arm.

"Okay, I'll see you out there." he says before walking out to the pool area.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Camille Fuller?" (Didn't know Camille's last name so I made up one!) the voice said.

"Yes, this is she!"

"Well Ms. Fuller, this is Mark Shaw, the director for the new ABC Family show More Than High School. And I just wanted to call and let you know that you got the part of Tisha Barrett. Congratulations. "

"O My God! Thank You! Thank you so much!" I told him.

"No problem, you earned this role. I'll have my assistant send over the information about when our first table read and rehearsal are and when we start shooting." he said.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking who is going to play Tisha love interest, Nick." I asked.

~ Meanwhile with Logan ~

I left Camille in the lobby to take her call. I was so happy that she forgave me for going along with Kendall's stupid plan. Even though it was kind of funny at first.

I walked over to our friends and dropped down onto an empty lounge chair.

"Hey, where's Camille? I thought you guys were on a date?" James asked from where he had been talking to Rachel. (Sunblock girl real name)

"We were, she got a call when we were in the lobby, she should be out here in a minute." I told them.

"Who called?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know; but she got really excited about it." I replied.

"I guess we'll find out, cause here she comes." Jo said.

We looked over to see Camille running towards us, with a huge smile on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Camille said, jumping up and down in front of us.

"What?" We all yelled, laughing.

"I got the part in the new ABC Family show, More Than High School." she said.

"Wow, Camille that's great!" - Carlos

"Congrats!" - James

"Cool!" - Rachel

"That's awesome Cam!" - Stephanie

"Way to go!" - Kendall

"O My God, that's great Cammie!" - Jo

I got up and pull Camille into a hug. "That's awesome babe! I'm so proud of you." I told her.

"Thanks guys! I'm so excited." Camille told us. I sat back down and she sat on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's your character name?" Jo asked

"Her name is Tisha Barrett, she's 17, her senior year in high school with her two best friends. But you haven't even heard the best part yet. Guess who is playing my love interest on the show!" she answered, really excitedly.

"Who?" all the girls ask her.

To be honest, I was hoping her character wouldn't have a love interest and I certainly didn't want to know who was going to play it.

"Dak Zevon!" Camille squealed.

"No way!" Rachel gasped.

"Seriously?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh come on, I get stuck with Jett Stenson and you get Dak Zevon! That is so not fair!" Jo said.

"I know! I can't wait!" Camille laughed.

"Oh I'm going to with you everyday, okay?" Stephanie told Camille.

"Yeah, me too!" Rachel agreed with Stephanie.

"I wish I could go!" Jo said pouting.

"You guys can't go everyday, but sometimes I guess it would be cool." Camille told them.

"I still can't believe you get to make out with Dak Zevon, while I'm stuck kissing Jett. I'm so on the wrong show," Jo said.

"I call a girl's night to celebrate!" Stephanie said.

"Sounds good, we can have it in my apartment, my dad's gone out of town." Jo said.

"Alright let's go!" Camille said.

She turned and gave me a quick peck on the lips; before getting up and heading off with the girls.

"Worried?" James asked me, pulling my attention away from where Camille had just walked.

"No! Why would I be worried?" I asked confuse.

"Because your girl is going to be making out with Dak Zevon on a regular basis and it's obvious that she like him. And we are leaving for two more weeks of touring. Anything can happen." James said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I trust Camille! Plain and simple, she wouldn't cheat on me." I told him.

"Hey I trust Jo. But that didn't stop me from worrying." Kendall told me.

"Yeah; but in your case Kendall, Jett actually likes Jo and keeps trying to steal her away from you." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah but whose to say that Dak won't like Camille. As crazy as she is, she's still pretty hot." James pointed out.

"Guys leave Logan alone. Logan don't listen to them. Think of all the stuff Camille went through to get you to like her. She's not going to chose someone else over you now." Carlos told me.

I thought about what he said. "Thanks Carlos! Kendall and James, go to hell!" I told them.

They laughed and we headed up to 2J to get some sleep. But I couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was going to happen in me and Camille's relationship. Rather good or bad, I just hope we can get through it.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially since I was up to 5 a.m. writing it. Please Review!

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Okay, So Not Cool!

Chapter 4: Okay, So Not Cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the character. Expect the one's I make up. Trust me if I owned Logan, I wouldn't have time to be on here writing this.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter was suppose to be up Tuesday, I got a little distracted. You guys please tell me if you like this chapter or not. I kind of feel like I'm wasting my time writing this and nobody is reading. So please review!)

Logan P.O.V.

Finally the tour is over and we're heading back to the Palm Woods. Man, I can't wait to see Camille. It's only been two weeks since we were here for our two-day visit.

I can't believe I actually ask her to be my girlfriend. And she said YES! I know I shouldn't be that surprised; because she's been trying to get me to like her since we first move here. At first it did freak me out, how pushy she was. I mean who walks up to someone, slaps them, smothers you with kisses, smacks you again and then just walks off. But the thing that surprised me the most is that I liked it when she kissed me. Yeah, I could have done without the whole slapping part but being kissed by Camille isn't exactly a bad thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked me snapping me out of my daze.

"Camille! What else is there?" I told him.

"Dude she has you wrapped around her finger, and you just started dating." he said laughing.

"Oh really? I'm not the one who was sleep making out with my pillow, thinking it was my girlfriend. Now am I?" I said loud enough for James and Carlos to hear.

"You did what Kendall?" James ask him; before bursting out laughing.

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Kendall hissed at me.

"Oops! You shouldn't have tried to call me out like that." I told him smirking.

"Kendall, we're waiting!" Carlos said.

"W-W-W-Well see the thing is... what had happen was... Oh shut up!" He stuttered out, before grabbing his I-pod and shoving the earphones in his ear, glaring at the seat in front of him.

Carlos and James, never the ones to give up, looked over to me with expecting looks on their faces.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" I said taking a deep breath." I woke up this morning to go to the bathroom and I walk past Kendall's bed, and he's laying their making out with his pillow and moaning Jo's name." I tell them, trying to keep my voice steady and not burst out laughing at the memory. "It was actually really creepy. So I grab my pillow and hit him with it. He wakes up and he sees his pillow is soaking wet and he accuses me of pouring water on him. I just roll my eyes and say 'No that's from you making out with your pillow!' And of course he denies it at first, but luckily for him I had took a picture with my phone and I showed it to him. He deleted the pic and asked me not to tell anyone. But he messed up trying to call me whipped." I finished.

James and Carlos were having a hard time breathing from laughing so hard and Kendall was glaring at me. I just smirked and leaned back in my seat, putting my own earphones in, and looking out at the road. Two more hours until I get to see my girl!

Camille P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! We were having the first table read today. I barely got any sleep last night, I was so excited. Now here I was on the set of a show where I actually had the lead role. This was like a dream, one I hoped to not wake up from.

I walked into the room, one of the P.A.'s had told me to go to and the first person I saw seating their was Jennifer 3. (The one with the curly hair)

"What are you doing here?" she asked me in her usual snotty tone.

"Me! What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated that she was here. This dream just turned into a nightmare.

"I happen to have one of the leading supporting roles. But let me guess! You're an extra! Well you don't need to be here today, come back tomorrow. That when losers like you get to stand in the background, not being noticed. But hey that shouldn't be all that unusual for you." She said, making me want to to jump across the table and smack that smirk off her face.

"That might be kind of hard seeing as how I have the LEADING female role! Yeah that right! I'm the one playing Tisha! So I guess you'll just have to get over yourself and stay the hell out of my way." I snapped at her before sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

Before she could say anything else the room started to fill up with the other actors and some of the writer for the show. We started introducing ourselves and talking.

I was in the middle of talking to Zyria Fuller, who's going to be playing one of my best friends on the show. When I felt someone drop down into the seat next to mine. I looked over to see Dak Zevon smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Dak Zevon, you're Camille, right?" He said with a gorgeous smile on his face.

It took me a moment to regain my speech. "Y-Y-Yeah! I'm Camille and this is Zyria. It's really nice to meet you." I couldn't stop myself from staring at him while he said hi to Zyria.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked me noticing I was staring. He wiped around his mouth to check.

"No, I'm sorry! I just can't believe you know who I am." I said, while trying to stop the blush that was threatening to spread across my face.

He smiled at me. "Well I have got to know the girl, who'll be playing my girlfriend for who know how long. So I googled you and saw a clip that you did on the Magic High School. You're a really great actress."

Now I was really freaking out! Did he really think I was a great actress? "Thanks! You're an amazing actor, I can't believe I get to work with you on my first leading role."

He chuckles! "Trust me it's going to be fun."

I look over at Jennifer to see her glaring at me. "I don't doubt that." I say while smirking at Jennifer. Who rolled her eyes and started talking to the girl sitting next to her.

I continued my conversation with Dak and Zyria until the director, Mark Shaw, walked in and call for our attention so that we could began.

"Hello, I see you've all met! As I'm sure you know, I'm Mark Shaw, I will be the the director for the show. This" he points to the guy to his left. "is Robert Matthews, the executive producer. And next to him is Cindy Smith, the head writer. You're going to get to know them really well. So down to business, was everyone given a script when they got here?"

We all nodded and Mark continued. "Well if you would open your script, the first page has who's playing what roles, if you don't remember what role you are playing then I suggest you hurry up and take a look because this table read official starts right now. Cindy!"

Cindy opens her script and began to read.

Logan P.O.V.

I was sitting outside by the pool with the guys waiting on the girls to get back from their sets and Stephanie to get back from where ever she and Kendall were playing chess, James was laid out tanning, and Carlos was... well I wasn't sure what Carlos was up to and to be honest I didn't care to ask.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Stephanie said walking over to Carlos.

"Hey!" Me, James, and Kendall answer.

"Hey babe! Where were you? I thought you would be here when we got back." Carlos asked.

"Well you know, I got to thinking that since I want to be a horror film director, then I should probably get some experience. So I audition for a role in the new Wes Craven movie, a couple weeks ago and I got the part. We started shooting last week." She answered.

"That's really cool; but why didn't you tell me before now." Carlos asked frowning a little.

"I'm sorry! I guess it slipped my mind." she said while hugging Carlos. "But it really is a great opportunity for me. I mean I'm working with the man who inspired me to become a horror film maker. I mean he can up with the best horror film killer ever!" She says in a dream state.

"Who?" James said, he could be clueless sometimes.

Stephanie gasped! "You can't be serious! Freddy Kruger!"

Me and the guys laugh at the "OH" look on James' face.

"Even I knew that James, and I hate scary movies." I told him.

"Hello people!" Jo called, walking over and sitting in Kendall's lap.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kendall as; before the rest of us could say anything.

"It was great! Jett didn't have to come the set today. It was really just the girls and we had so much fun!" she said smiling.

We all jumped when suddenly someone flung their bag in the empty seat beside me. I look over see an extremely pissed off looking Camille.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I have to hang out with that evil bitch all day pretending I'm her friend, while trying to stop myself form strangling her." She said before dropping her head onto the table.

Everyone looked at me and I shrugged in answer to their unspoken question. I had no clue who she was talking about.

"Uh... sweetie! Who are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The third Jennifer!" she groaned out.

"Wait what?" Jo asked. "What happen?"

Camille sat up and rolled her eyes. "Well I get to the set this morning for the table read and as soon as I walk into the room she catches an attitude. She asks me what I'm doing there. So I turn around and ask her the same thing. And she's like 'I actually have one of the leading supporting roles. But let me guess you're an extra. Well you don't need to be here today, come back tomorrow. That when losers like you get to stand in the background, not being noticed. But hey that shouldn't be all that unusual for you.' She's lucky I didn't smack that smirk off her stupid face." she said getting pissed all over again.

"But that's not all. Then before the table read started, I was talking to the other girl who plays my best friend on the show. Her names Zyria, she's really cool, I'll tell ya['ll about her later. And Dak Zevon sits down right beside me and we start to talk and she sits there and glares at me the whole time. And then after the table read, we were suppose to choose our dressing rooms. And I choose one and she comes in and shoves me out the door saying that it was her dressing room. I'm telling y'all it took every ounce of restraint in my body to not yank her out of that room by her hair and punch her in the face."

"Oh Cammie, it's going to be okay. Just remember that she's not better than you. I mean which one of you gt to make out with Dak Zevon." Stephanie said going over and pulling Camille int a hug.

"Yeah she's right! Forget about the fact that you get to make out with one of the hottest young actors in Hollywood. But you have some of the greatest friends in the world and a pretty cool and famous boyfriend." Jo adds, joining the hug. "Isn't that what all of the Jennifer's keep saying the want?"

"You know what? You guys are right! I'm not going to let her ruin this for me. And Jo you're right I do have the greatest friends, but sadly I don't have time to hang out with you guys right now." Camille says smiling at us.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, looking as confuse as I felt.

"Because I have a whole script to learn by tomorrow! And I needed to get started." She answered, while grabbing her bag. "Logie, do you want to help me run lines. You know, in my apartment, just us, with no interruptions." She ask es smirking at me, with one eyebrow raised.

I jump up and grab her hand. "We'll see you guys later." I yell over my shoulder while pulling her towards the elevator. I could hear them laughing, but I didn't care, I was finally getting some alone time with my girl. And I couldn't wait for it.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially since I was up to 5 a.m. writing it. Please Review!

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Relaxing Night!

Chapter 5: Relaxing Night!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

(A/N: This is just a filler chapter, I wanted something chill before all the drama hits! Hope you enjoy it!)

Camille's P.O.V.:

It's been two weeks since the table read and things have settled down a bit. Jennifer has been staying out of my way since the fight we had on the third day of shooting.

~ Flashback ~

It had been a long day on set and we were finally shooting the last scene of the day. It was suppose to be a girl's night scene. Any scene with Jennifer so far had been hard, because all I could do was imagine beating her with the nearest object!

Mark had just called cut and the crew were resetting the scene; Zyria and I were going over the scene when up walked the wicked witch herself.

"If someone would get their act together, we wouldn't have to keep doing this over and over." Jennifer said looking straight at me.

Zyria who didn't like Jennifer anymore than I did answered. "If I remember correctly, it was you who stumbled over your lines, causing us to have to restart."

"Who ask you?" Jennifer snapped at Zyria.

"You might not have asked me; but I told you!" Zyria said before walking off, to get her make-up checked.

"Oh look you got yourself a guard dog! What's the matter Camille? Too scared to fight your own battles?" Jennifer asked.

"Me? Scared of you? You wish, honey! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." I told her, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Oh please, all you ever do is hide behind your weird behavior and your little friends. You know me and the other Jennifers have a bet on how long its going to take Logan to realize just what a loser you are and dump you. My guess would be another two weeks. What you think?" She said smirking at me.

Before I could stop myself, I had smacked her. It seem to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

"That is your last warning. If you don't have to be around me, then stay the hell out of my way or you will regret it!" I told her before storming off.

~ End Flashback ~

When I had got back to the Palm Woods that afternoon, I was still pissed. Luckily Jo, Kendall, and Logan were there to calm me down. Jo praised me for smacking Jennifer and later when I told Stephanie her answer was she wish she had been there to see it. Ever since that incident everything has been good.

When I finally wrapped for the day, I hurried back to my dressing room. I had a date with Logan, and I couldn't miss it. I had already had to cancel on him twice because of shooting running late.

He was waiting for me outside the studio. "Hey beautiful!" he says after I get in the car.

"Hey! You haven't been waiting out here too long, have you?" I asked nervously.

"No, I actually just got here. So what are you in the mood for?" he asked pulling out of the studio parking lot, onto the main road.

"How about we hit the Santa Monica Pier. That way we can play games, grab something to eat, and go to the beach." I answered pulling my hair out of the bun it had been in all day, and just letting it fall down onto my back and shoulders.

"Okay, sounds good!" he said.

We drove in silence, only the radio going, until we got to the pier. (A/N: Bare in mind people, I've never been to the Santa Monica Pier. I looked at the website, so hopefully I get it right. If I don't then sorry!)

"Let's get something to eat first! I'm starving!" I said, getting out of the car.

"Okay! What do you want hot dog, pizza, and taco?" he asked me.

"Pizza sounds really good right now." I told him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pull me into his body.

We headed over to the Pizza Hut Express, I ordered two slices of supreme and Logan got two sausage. We sat down on one of the benches and quickly ate. When we were both finished Logan took both of our containers and went to find a trash can.

"Excuse me …" I looked up to see two girls, around my age, standing in front of me. "I'm Christa! You're Camille Sanders, right?" The tallest of the two girls asks.

"Yeah, that's me!" I tell them smiling.

"O my God, can we have your autograph?" Christa asked.

'Yeah, sure!" I answered, standing up and taking the pen and paper from her.

"Is it true, that you are dating Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush?" The other girl, who said her name was Amanda, asks me.

"Yup, it's true!" I smile at Amanda.

"Is he really as hot as he looks in pictures?" Christa asked.

"Well see for yourself, here he comes." I tell them, nodding towards Logan, who walked up to us.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked stopping beside me.

"This is Christa and Amanda, they asked for autographs." I told him before turning back to the girls. "So what do you girls think? Is he?"

They both nodded silently, staring at Logan. I looked over at Logan who was looking between the three of us confused.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"How about you give them an autograph and I'll tell you later."

After getting Logan's autograph, the girls thanked us and walked off.

"Okay it's later! Am I what?" Logan asked turning to look at me.

"They wanted to know if you were as hot as you looked in pictures. So I told them to see for themselves." I told him.

"Oh!" he said blushing a little. "Well then... what's next?"

"Rides!" I squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the ride I was most antsy to ride, The West Coaster.

The line wasn't that long, so we only had to wait five minutes. I pulled Logan to the front cart and got in.

"Oh come on Camille, why do we have to sit in the front?" Logan asked, refusing to get in.

"Get in Logan! It'll be fun." I told him, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"You so owe me!" Logan told me getting in and pulling the bar down over our laps.

"Okay I owe you!" I told him grabbing his hand, as the guy started counting down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The ride went by quickly. By the time it was over my hand was numb from Logan squeezing it. As soon as the coaster stopped and the bar was raised Logan jumped out of the cart. What was really impressive was the fact that I was the one sitting by the exit ramp.

I tried to choke back the laugh, as I got out of the cart. He was already half way down the ramp. So I ran to catch up with him.

"Logan... Logan wait up!" I called after him, trying to get him to stop. But he just ignored me and kept walking. "What's wrong with you?"

He whirled around, glaring at me. "What's wrong with me? How about the fact that you know I hate roller coasters and you just made me get on one and sit in the front as if that wasn't enough." he told me, when I stopped in front of him.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that you hated roller coasters." I gasped out, feeling really bad.

"How do you forget that your boyfriend hates roller coasters." he whispered, so that people walking past us couldn't hear.

"You told me that along time ago. And besides why didn't you say anything while we were in line." I countered.

He shrugged at me. "Because you were excited about it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Well thank you for being really sweet! But for now on please tell me when you don't want to do something. We have to be honest with each other, no matter what! Okay?"

"Okay!" he says softly, staring into my eyes. He pulls me closer to him. My breath catches in my throat when he started leaning towards me. I stayed very still, until I felt his lips touch mine. In that one moment, all the noises of the pier faded along with the people. A tingling started from the bottom of my feet and worked it way up to my lips. My eyes slowly closed and I saw fireworks firing off behind my eyelids. I couldn't believe that he was finally kissing me. I silently prayed that this one kissed would last forever. But after a few minutes, air became a problem so he pulled back. We were both breathing hard, I raised a shaking hand up to touch my lips that were still on fire.

"Under the category of best kiss ever, I'm pretty sure that one just won!" I told him, causing him to start laughing.

"Yeah it was definitely one of our best. But call me crazy, I still love the first time you kiss me." he told me.

"But I smacked you before I kissed you!" I said confused.

"Exactly! That made it an original Camille first kiss!" he said causing me to laugh.

"Yeah and I'm the weird one in this relationship. Come on let's go play some games." I said starting to walk towards the booths.

The first game we played was Roller Derby and I actually beat Logan. I chose a green and blue monkey and gave it to him.

"Thank you! I feel so special." he said hugging the monkey.

"Well your welcome!" I said trying not to laugh at how funny he looks standing there hugging a toy monkey.

Logan decided to play Tub Toss, while I stood watching. He missed with the first two waffle balls; but got it in the top tub on the last throw. He asked me to choose which prize I wanted, I chose the big tiger. Logan handed me my tiger and grabbed his monkey.

We decided to head down to the beach for a while. When we got there I took off the flip flops I had on and walked to the edge of the water and sat down, Logan did the same. I rested my head on his shoulder and we just sat there talking, with the water washing over our feet.

Before either of us knew it, it was almost midnight. We slowly made our way back to the car. I sent Jo a text, asking if I could stay over her place, since I didn't have shooting tomorrow and I didn't want to be in my apartment alone. My dad had flew back to Connecticut for the week. She must have been in the shower or something because I didn't get a reply until we pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

We made our way through the empty lobby. Logan dropped me off at Jo's apartment before heading up to 2J.

I walked in to see Jo, Stephanie, and Rachel all on the floor watching a movie and eating junk food.

"Who called a slumber party and didn't tell me." I pretended to yell at them, standing in front of the T.V.

"Well if you had bothered to come home when you said you would, we would have told you. Plus I text you and you never answered back." Jo answered, pulling me down between her and Stephanie.

"Speaking of, where have you been and why are you carrying around a giant tiger?" Rachel asked me.

"Logan and I went to the Santa Monica Pier after I finished shooting today. And he won me this Tiger." I told them grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Plus he finally kissed me!" I squealed.

"Really? How was it? Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Stephanie asked me, pausing the movie, none of us were paying attention to.

"Yes! Amazing! And it was everything I hoped it would be and much more." I told them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay we need to exact breakdown on how it happen." Jo told me, completely cutting off the T.V.

We all grabbed our sleeping bags, which we had started leaving over Jo's, since we always had sleepovers at her place. And I borrowed a pair of Jo's pj's and quickly changed. Before settling down for a night of gabbing and laughing with the girls.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I know it was just a filler chapter but I worked really hard on it. So let me know what you think.

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey you guys! This is a heads up! I'm going to be out of town for the next two weeks! Going to visit my aunt and cousin who live out in some country town in Georgia. And when I say country I mean cows and chickens and stuff like that. The nearest store is seriously almost 30 minutes away. I just pray that I can get some kind of service for my phone, I can't be completely cut off from the world for two weeks. So sadly I won't be able to update again for two weeks. We're leaving first thing in the morning. So you guys just have to bare with me for the next two weeks and I'm going to try to write as much as possible.

Love,

Crazy4jacksonrathbone


	7. I Need Your Help!

Chapter 6: I Need Your Help!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Camille P.O.V.

"Ugh!" I groaned out, collapsing int he chair next to Logan. "I'm so tired."

"What happen to you?" Jo asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing really! I just don't get how you are all peppy after been on set all day too." I answered her, not lifting my head up off the table. "It's been almost a month, and I still can't get use to these hours. I swear in the last week I got all of maybe 12 hours of sleep."

"I'm just use to the long days by now. And I have to drink a lot of coffee, just to deal with Jett." Jo told me.

"Okay I get that; but what about you guys?" I asked Kendall and Logan. "You work long days just like we do."

"This is us were talking about here Camille. When are we not hyper?" Kendall says, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah he's right, the four of us together equals nothing but energy." Logan said, kissing the side of my head.

"Yeah, well I'm just happy I have this weekend off to relax, get some much needed sleep, and hang out." I said leaning my head on Logan shoulder.

"Good, it's been a while since we all hung..." Jo started to say but was cut off by someone calling my name.

"Camille! Camille..." Dak came running up to our table.

"Hey Dak! What's up?" I asked him.

"Did you forget that we had a photo shoot this afternoon. That we are already late for, might I add." Dak asked.

"Oh My God! Yeah I did totally forget about it. Okay let's go." I told him, dragging myself out of the chair I had been relaxing in. "Guess I got to go. I probably won't be back until really late, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Dak grabbed my hand, and pulled me through the lobby, out the building, and into the limo that was waiting for us.

Logan P.O.V.

I could feel the jealous bubbling up inside me, when Dak grabbed Camille's' hand. Why wouldn't I be jealous of the guy who gets to spend more time with my girlfriend than I do? Or of the guy who every girl out there wants to date? Yeah I should be totally happy about the fact that he gets to make out with my girl and I have barely kissed her in the last week.

Yeah I know, I'm probably over reacting, but can you blame me?

"Hey, where's your head?" Kendall ask, staring at me.

"You don't think that they like each other, do you?" I asked, voicing my concern.

"Dak and Camille? Come on Logie, Camille is crazy about you!" Kendall answered, not really doing anything to ease my concerns.

"Logan, Kendall's right! Camille has liked you since you guys first moved in here. I mean look at all the ridiculous things she did just to get you to notice her. I don't know to many girls, who would go out of there way to pretend that they are auditioning for show just to kiss someone. Trust me, in Camille's eyes it doesn't get any better than you. And those are her words, not mine." Jo said.

"Camille really said that?" I asked Jo, already feeling more secure about everything.

"Yes Logan, she really said that. I know you don't know Dak all that well; but you do know Camille. And she wouldn't do anything to ruin what you guys have. Okay? So stop worrying and just trust her." Jo said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"You're right Jo, thanks. I really needed to hear that." I told.

"Anytime! Now if you gentlemen will excuse me. I told Stephanie that I would help her run lines, and I was suppose to meet her five minutes ago." she kissed Kendall on the cheek and headed off into the building.

"What do you think?" I asked Kendall, knowing he already knew what I was talking about.

"Honestly, I think Jo is right! Camille really cares about you. And we've already been through the whole jealous of a costar thing with me already. I almost lost Jo, don't do the same with Camille. Now come on it dinner time, and I'm starving." Kendall said as we headed up to the apartment.

Even though I knew that Jo and Kendall were right, I couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. I did trust Camille, I knew she would never do anything to intentionally hurt me; but that doesn't mean that I have to trust Dak.

Camille P.O.V.

The photo shoot was taking for ever, I was already on my third cup of coffee, and it was slowly but surely losing its effect.

"Hey! You okay?" Zyria asked dropping into the chair next to me.

"Dude I am so tired, it's taking ever ounce of energy I have just to keep my eyes open right now." I told her, while trying to stop myself from yawning.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"What, you mean in the few hours, where I don't have to be on set, or learning lines, or doing a interview, or a photo shoot. It's not that I can't sleep, its just that there is not enough time to sleep. I mean in the last week I had about 12 hours of sleep. I just can't wait for this weekend, so I can sleep in as late as I want and just hang around the pool with my boyfriend, whom I have barely spent anytime with all week." I told her, as my name was called by the photographer.

"Well I hope you have a good weekend; but I'm done so I going head home." She said grabbing her bag and waving goodbye to Me and Dak, since we were the only two left, before heading out the door.

"I know you are both tried, so we are going to try to wrap this up as quick as possible." the photographer told us.

Dak and I got into position in front of the back drop, his arm around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, him leaning down like he was going to kiss me. We switched to four more different position before the shoot was wrapped. In no time at all we were in the limo, heading to the Palm Woods.

"Hey Camille, can I ask you something?" Dak asked.

"Yeah sure!" I answered him, while resting my head on the seat and closing my eyes.

"You're friends with Zyria right?"

"Yeah we're cool! Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that... I-I-I kinda... w-w-well you s-see..." he stuttered out.

My eyes snapped open, this was a rare occasion to actually see Dak Zevon nervous. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she seems so cool. When we're on set, I love hanging out with her. I just... I don't know, I can't help but like her."

"Well then you should tell her that, not me!"

"I know! And I've tried to, it's just that every time I try to ask, I start stuttering and then I just chicken out." he groaned, running his hand over his face.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you ask her out." We pulled up to the Palm Woods before he could answer. I turned to look at him. "Well?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, how about you come here tomorrow and hang out with me and my friends and we'll try to figure it out then."

"Sounds good! Thanks Camille." He grinned at me.

"No problem. Now if you would excuse me there is a bed upstairs calling my name. I'll see you tomorrow." I called over my shoulders as I got out of the limo.

"See ya!" he called out the window as the limo pulled off.

I made my way through the deserted lobby and up to my apartment, where I didn't even bother to change before I collapsed onto my bed, completely exhausted.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! After I got back from my aunt's I haven't been able to concentrate. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Read and Review!


	8. What's Going On?

Chapter 7: What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

(A/N: During the first part you might get a little confuse the regular writing is Dak thinking, and the Italic is that little voice in the back of Daks' head. And for all the Carlos fans, there will some Carlos/Logan scheming in this chapter.)

Dak Zevon P.O.V.

'I can't believe I just did that! Why did I tell Camille that I liked Zyria? I could have worked it out by myself, but NO, I had to be stupid and ask for help. What if Camille tells her that I like her before I get the chance too. God I'm such an idiot. Tomorrow I'll just tell Camille that I thought about it and I can handle it on my own.' I thought to myself.

But that little voice in my head wouldn't accept that option. "_But what if you make a fool out of yourself? You don't want Zyria to think you're a loser, do you? Maybe you could use Camille's help, she knows Zyria better than you do. Camille could make sure you didn't look like a loser in front of Zyria." _

Damn that annoying little voice. 'You know what, maybe I just shouldn't say anything to Zyria. We have a good friendship already, what if I ask her and she doesn't like me back? Then I really would look like an idiot. God how could this be so hard! It's not like I've never asked a girl out before!'

Of course that voice had to throw it's opinion in again. _"Yes you have; but than again, you never cared about those girls. And you really like Zyria! So maybe she's worth the risk."_

'Fine! Just shut up! O.M.G I'm lying here arguing with myself, I've reach a new level of craziness. I just going to go to sleep now!' I thought, pulling the covers over my head and forcing myself to relax.

Camille P.O.V.

I can't remember the last time I was able to sleep until 10 in the morning. Waking up this morning I felt so refresh. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and headed towards the shower.

I starred at myself in the mirror. God I looked horrible. My hair was in a pile on my head, the make up, I had left over from the photo shoot last night, was smudged and I had bags under my eyes.

I shook my head and turned on the shower before going back to the medicine cabinet and pulled out my makeup remover and quickly took off the little bit of makeup that was left over. I jumped in the shower and ran through my usual routine.

About 20 minutes later I was dressed and ready for a day of relaxing with my friends. I looked out of my window that overlooked the pool area and saw that the guys and Jo were already down there.

I grabbed my bag and a bagel out the fridge, before heading downstairs to meet up with them. I must have been really anxious to see my friends, cause the elevator ride down to the lobby seemed to last for hours. When the doors finally open, I practically ran out of there and through the lobby, with Mr. Bitters screaming about NO RUNNING in the lobby.

Carlos was the first to see me come out of the building, and he sent me a quick smile before turning and poking Logan in the side and jerking his head to the entrance to the pool area where I was still standing.

Logan looked over at me and a smile spread across his face, he jumped up and hurried over.

"Hey babe! I was wondering when you were going to come down." he said after kissing my cheek.

"Yeah sorry about that, I got in really late last night and I was completely exhausted. I'm actually surprised I didn't sleep longer than I did." I told him.

"Well how are you feeling now?" he asked, his face clouding with concern.

"I'm great! I feel better than I have in weeks. So what do you say we go hang out with our friends."

"Absolutely!" he smiled taking my hand.

Just as he was about to turn to head back over to our friends, he glanced at something behind and his smile quickly faded. I whipped around trying to figure out what had cause he sudden change in mood, and bumped straight into Dak, who grabbed me around the waist to steady me.

"Hey Dak! I didn't think you would get here this early." I told him, as he pulled me into a quick hug and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I figured if I catch you early, we could quickly come up with a plan and then I can get lost so that you could spend the rest of the day with your friends." He told me while staring at Logan, who was glaring at him in return.

"Logan are you okay?" I asked, confuse as to why he was acting so strange towards Dak. I always thought that he liked Dak, at least he didn't seem to have a problem with him before today.

"Yeah I'm fine," he told me forcing a smile that didn't fool me for one minute. "I thought you had the weekend off though, and was going to hang out with ME and OUR friends."

"I do have the weekend off and I am going to spend it with you guys. I just told Dak that I would help him with a problem that he has. It shouldn't take more than a hour and then I'm yours for the weekend, I promise." I told him, kissing him softly on the lips before turning and grabbing Dak hand and pulling him back through the lobby and out to the Palm Woods Park.

Logan P.O.V.

Did that seriously just happen? She just choose to go hang out with Dak instead of me. I stood in the same spot for God knows how long before I felt someone hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Carlos standing beside me with a look of confusion on his face, in that moment I knew what was coming; but before I could stop him, he started firing off question after question.

"Where did Camille go? Why was she with Dak? I thought she had the day off! Does she have the day off? Why didn't you go with them? Is she coming back soon? What are they..." He said in one breath until I cut him off.

"Woo... Carlos, breathe dude! You know I can't understand when you talk like that!" I told him, trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice.

"Sorry! I was just asking where Camille went to and if she is coming back soon." he explained after he had caught his breath.

"Well apparently she wanted to go hang out with her new boyfriend Dak and I don't know when she's coming back!" I sneered, hearing the bitterness in my voice.

"Wait! Camille is dating Dak? I thought you guys were... When did she break up with you?" Carlos asked looking more confuse than he had when he first walked up.

"No Carlos Camille isn't dating Dak and we didn't break up." I told him.

"Okay then what's the problem?" he asked still concerned about me.

"The problem is that she would rather spend time with Dak then with me." I said feeling the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Logan I'm sure that isn't true!" he responded, seeing that I was getting angry and trying to calm me down.

"It is true! She just proved it was true when she walked off with him." I almost yelled at him.

Before he could respond Stephanie came walking up to us. They kissed quickly before Stephanie turned to me.

"Hey Logan! I thought Camille was hanging out with us today?" she asked me.

"That the was the plan!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then why did I just see her and Dak in the park?" she asked getting just as confuse as Carlos had been.

Carlos cut in before I could answer and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, kiss him again, then headed over to where the rest of our friends were still hanging out, having not noticed what had just happen.

"I can see you aren't going to relax until you know what's going on with Camille. So..." he trailed off as he pulled two tree hats out the bag he was carrying. "This cause for some sneakiness."

"Okay I'm down for the sneakiness; but why were you carrying these around with you." I asked him.

"I believe in being prepared for every possible situation." he grinned before grabbing my arm and pulling me out to the Palm Woods Park.

It wasn't hard to spot Camille and Dak, they were sitting on a blanket under the big tree in the middle of the park. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from making a comment on how comfortable they looked. Carlos pulled me around the park until we were in a bush right behind where they were sitting. Even with the close proximity, we couldn't everything that they were saying because of the loudness in the park.

As I strained my ear to hear what they were saying, I silently cursed that it was the weekend and everyone was out here. I was able to make out little bit and pieces of their conversation.

"Go with the direct approach!" Camille was telling Dak.

"But what if... say no" he answered.

"... won't!" Camille told him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

Whatever Dak said in return to her was drowned out by the barking of a dog that had run up to me and Carlos dog, scaring Carlos and causing him to scream and jump. I threw my hand over Carlos mouth, cutting him off mid-scream. I peeked out of the bushes to see if Camille and Dak had noticed. I saw Camille glance at the bush for a few moments before turning back to Dak. I relaxed a little bit and took my hand off of Carlos mouth before shooing the dog away and turning my attention back to Camille and Dak.

They seemed to be wrapping up the conversation because the next thing I heard was Dak thank Camille for her help. I grabbed Carlos and started to back away, knowing that we had to beat Camille back to the pool, when I saw something that made my blood run cold. Dak had wrapped his arm around her in a hug and when they pulled away, he started leaning down to kiss her; but unlike before he was not aiming for her lips. Not being able to contain myself anymore I let go of Carlos and jumped from behind the bush.

"What's going on here?" I yelled.

Camille whirled around and the look in her eyes immediately had me wishing I had just stayed where I was and let Dak kiss her.

"I knew it! You were spying on me." she yelled back, and with those words my anger quickly reappeared.

"What did expect me to do Camille? You make plans to hang out with me and then you run off with boy toy over there, without any kind of a explanation." I retorted.

"Well first of all you are not my father, I do not have explain myself to you. And I told you I was helping Dak with a problem. What did you think I was doing? Did you think I was cheating on you?" She asked the hurt in her voice, vanishing any anger I had.

The that I was feeling was over whelming! I opened my mouth several time trying to explain, but each time my mouth close again, without so much as a syllable coming out. I knew that I should be explaining everything and begging for her forgiveness, but for some reason my mouth didn't feel like cooperating with my brain at the moment.

Taking my silence as the only answer she needed, she shook her head at me with tears in her eyes. "You really think that little of me? I can't believe you don't trust me?"

Finally my mouth wanted to work, "Camille I do trust you! It's just..."

"No you don't! You prove that we you decided to spy on me." she wiped the tears that had fell down her cheeks away, before say the words that felt like someone had started stabbing me in the heart with every word she said. "Well since you don't trust me enough to be a good girlfriend, I don't want the position anymore. I'm sorry Logan; but I can't be with someone who has such little faith in me."

I stood there speechless with tears falling down my face as she turned and walked away from me. I saw Dak hesitate for a moment, before following after a Camille. Carlos came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Logie I'm so sorry! I didn't she would react like that, when I suggested this. I also didn't think you would jump up like that and blow our cover but that's beside the point." Carlos asked patting my back.

I pulled back and looked at him. "I knew that if we got caught, she would be really pissed. But I didn't think she would break up with me. Carlos, I can't be without her. I'm in love with her and I never got tell her. I have to get her back.." I let out before my sobbing took over making everything unrecognizable.

"You will! You'll get her back, I'm going help you and so will Kendall and James. We're going to fix this Logie I promise." he told me pulling me into another hug.

God I hope he was right! I'm willing to do anything I can to fix this!

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: Okay WOW! I don't know what the hell just happen there. When I started this chapter I did not plan that happening. The story just pretty much took on a life of its on and it just flowed out that way. So come on and let me know what you think!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Fake People

Chapter 8: Fake People!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

(A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've just been really busy lately. Well enough yapping from me, here's the next chapter!)

Camille P.O.V.

Okay maybe I overreacted a little. But I couldn't help it. I can't believe Logan was spying on me, I would never do that to him. I mean I trusted him when he was on tour, having thousands on girls screaming for him and throwing themselves at him. But he can't trust me, to simply be friends with a guy.

I stormed through the Palm Woods lobby, not stopping until I got to the elevators. I had already sent Dak home, I just really wanted to be alone. Just as the elevator opened, I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see Jo, Rachel, and Stephanie grinning at me, but as soon as they saw my face, Jo and Rachel pulled me into a hug, while Stephanie pushed us into the elevator and hit the button for my floor.

They waited until we were sitting on my couch before they asked what had happen. I quickly told them, for the look on their faces I could tell they thought I had overreacted; but none of them were willing to be the one to say it.

"Yes I know I overreacted, but I was just so mad, and I started yelling, and it came out, and I ended up breaking up with the best thing that ever happen to me, and now I'm freaking out!" I said, trying to stop the tears that I could feel coming on.

"You didn't completely overreact. Logan should have known better than to spy on you. But I can kind of see why he would be worried." Jo said, wincing when I turned to glare at her. "Come on Camille, even you have to admit that you haven't been around lately."

"Yeah, and even when you are, you always talk about the show or telling us something that Dak said." Stephanie stated.

"You really haven't been that much of a girlfriend to Logan lately." Rachel says to me.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be there 24/7 for Logan, but I can't help my schedule and I can't help wanting to share something great in my life with my friends. But I find it very funny that before I got this role I was there to listen to all of you guys talk about your show or music or what ever and I was never anything but happy for you. So it's a huge slap in the face to know that apparently listening to me is so tiresome to you guys. But don't worry, I'll keep it to myself for now on." I said getting up and walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone."

I could tell that none of them wanted to leave but they could tell that I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

I slammed the door after them. I made it into my room before I broke down into a fit of tears.

Jo P.O.V,

"I can't believe we just said that to her, she looked so hurt." I said trying to hold back tears of my own.

"It's the truth Jo, and you know it, Camille needed to hear it. She has been treating Logan like he doesn't exist and it isn't fair to him." Rachel said not showing an ounce of guilt.

"Maybe so but she's our best friend and when she needed us the most, we weren't there for her. What does that make us?" Stephanie asked her.

"Get real guys, when was the last time she actually made an effort to hang out with any of us? She don't treat us like friends, so I'm not going to pretend to be hers anymore." Rachel said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You can't be serious?" I asked Rachel, surprised by her attitude towards Camille.

"Yeah I am! If you ask me Logan could do so much then her. " she answered me.

"You want to know what the funny thing is..." Stephanie asked looking at Rachel. "The only reason we even started hanging out with you is because of Camille. Me and Jo thought you were a bitch from the start."

"But Camille stood up for you, she was willing to be your friend, even though no one else was. So for you to talk about her like that just proves our point, you are a bitch. And if you don't want to be Camille's friend then we don't wont to be your friend." I finished before me and Stephanie stormed off.

How dare she talk about Camille like that, I should have smacked her silly. And I could tell by the look on Stephanie's face that she was thinking the same thing as I was.

We walked out to the pool area to see the guys crowded around Logan, who seem to be crying. Me and Stephanie glanced at each other both shaking our heads, before walking over to them.

"Hey Logan, how are you?" I asked sitting down beside Kendall. His only reply was to shake her head at me.

"Let me guess, you talked to Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! Logan, what were you thinking?" I asked him

"It was my idea. I didn't know Camille would react like that." Carlos stated. "And I didn't think that Logan was going to jump out of the bushes and give us away either."

"It looked like he was going to kiss her, what was I suppose to do?" Logan croaked out.

"You were suppose to trust her in the first place. You should know from Kendall that jealousy really doesn't work out in guys favor." I told him.

"Okay I know all that! I still didn't think she would break up with me though." Logan said, laying his on the table.

"Well if it's any constellation, I don't think she meant break up with you." Stephanie told him, causing Logan head to shoot up.

"You don't?" he asked excitedly.

"No, she's actually upstairs kind of freaking out about it." I told him.

"So should I go talk to her?" he asked us.

"My advice is not today. Give her a little while to calm down, and then you can go talk to her. Okay?" Stephanie told him.

"Yeah, thanks girls!" he said, smiling a little. "I think I'm going go upstairs and lay down. It's been a long day."

I watched him walk into the lobby, before me and Stephanie reached over and hit Carlos.

"Ow! What that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for convincing him to spy on her." Stephanie told him.

"Listen here guys it is never okay to spy on your girlfriend, if you want to ask her something, do it. Don't go sneaking around, because that is what happens. And believe her when she says nothing is going on." I told them.

"Hey I learn my lesson." Kendall said throwing his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Look at me, I don't have to worry about Rachel cheating on me!" says James in his usual stuck up attitude.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Rachel, you might want to tell her, the next time I see her, if anything remotely bad about Camille comes out of her mouth, I will hit her in it." I told him.

"Same from me!" Stephanie added.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" James asked me looking confuse.

"I'm talking about how she was trash talking Camille. When the honest truth is the only reason we were friends with her to begin with was because of Camille." I answered him.

"We thought she was a bitch, but Camille was all we shouldn't judge her by what other people say. I guess we were right to think she was bitch." Stephanie finished.

"She was trash talking Camille, why?" Carlos asked.

"Who cares why, you don't do that to your friend. But then she did say she was pretending to be Camille's friend anyway." Stephanie told them.

"Are you guys sure that's what she said? I mean absolutely sure!" James asked us, looking very upset.

"Yeah that's exactly what she said." I told him.

Before any of us could say anything James jumped up and started to storm off.

"Hey where are you going?" Kendall yelled after him.

"To dump my girlfriend!" James yelled back.

"Even though I don't like her, I didn't want that to happen." I said to them.

"I think she deserves it. She said Logan could do better, well James could do a hell of a lot better." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I guess you're right! Hey maybe we should go check on Camille again. Probably apologize for the last time." I suggested

"Come on let's go." Stephanie said standing up.

"Wait why do you have to apologize to Camille." Kendall asked us.

"Let's just say we weren't being supportive friends!" I told him.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Carlos who was just as confuse.

"I'll tell you later!" I told him before following Stephanie back through the lobby.

Camille P.O.V.

I had finally stop crying and was drifting off to sleep when I heard the knocking at my door. I tried to just ignore it, but whoever it was wasn't giving up any time soon. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked to the door.

"What?" I shouted as I pulled the door open.

"We know we were jerks earlier! No, we were worst then jerks, because we were mean jerks. And we just wanted to apologize." Jo said, quickly before I could yell at them some more.

"We're suppose to be your best friends, and support you when something likes this happens. And we didn't do that, and for that, we are so sorry." Stephanie said.

I stared at them for a minute before opening my door wider to let them in. We sat in the living room for couple minutes not talking, Jo was the first to break the silence.

"So how are you doing?" she asked me.

"Well I finally stop crying! But other then that nothings change. I still made the biggest mistake of my life." I told them.

"Honey don't worry that boy loves you, we all know it. The only reason he's not up here right now begging for your forgiveness is because we told him to give you a day to calm down and sort everything out in your own head. But don't be surprised if he's banging on your door first thing tomorrow morning." Jo told me.

"Well I sure as hell hope so, other wise I'll be at his door, We've been broke up for 2 hours, 15 minutes and I feel like its been weeks. I miss him so much. The funny thing is I felt like I needed to talk to someone and I picked up the phone and was about to call him. I realize that no matter what I never want to stop talking to him. I'm so in love him and I don't know how to be anything else; I don't want to be anything else." I told them, with tears falling down my face.

"Stop that, you're going to make us cry too!" Stephanie said leaning over to hug me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said causing all of us to laugh. "So where's Rachel?"

The moment I asked the question they stopped laughing and it got very quiet.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked them.

"Rachel is..." Stephanie trailed off.

"Rachel is what?" I asked.

"Rachel is a bitch!" Jo exclaimed.  
"What? What are you talking about? She our friend!" I told them.

"No she isn't. After you kicked us out last time, me and Jo instantly started feeling guilty about what we had said to you." Stephanie told me.

"But Rachel said that you deserved it. That you hadn't been treating us like friends, so she wasn't going to pretend to be yours anymore." Jo said softly.

"She also said that Logan deserved better than you. So we basically told her to go fuck herself." Stephanie finished.

"Well you know what, if she doesn't want be my friend that's her lost. Cause I'm a kick ass person to hang out with." I told them.

"Yeah you are!" Stephanie and Jo cheered.

"So how about we have one of our sleepovers, we haven't had one in a long time." Jo suggested, I was about to object when she cut me off. "We can have it here, to make sure you don't miss Logan."

I couldn't help but laugh at how dead on she was about what I had been worrying about. "Okay sounds good. The fridge and freezer are fully stocked and we have any movie we could want to watch."

"Okay I'll run down to my apartment to get Stephanie and my sleeping bag." Jo said heading to the door.

"And I'll order the food, what are you in the mood for pizza or Chinese?" Stephanie asked.

"Chinese!" We both yelled.

It took 45 minutes for the food to get delivered but soon we were chowing down, watching sappy romance movies, and laughing through out the night. My heart may be broken right know, but at least I have friends to try and cheer me up. And hopefully that hurt break will be over tomorrow.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: Well there it is. I hope you guys like it. Tell me if you want me to add James breaking up with Rachel to the next chapter. Or just tell me what you think about the chapter in general.)

Read and Review!


	10. Alls Well That End Well!

Chapter 9: All Wells That End Wells

(A/N: Well this is it the final chapter! This story was never suppose to have nine chapters I was only planning on five! So I gave you guys four extra chapters. Don't feel sad, because I won't be gone for long I'm actually working on a new story that I think is ten times better than this story! Can't wait to post it and see what you guys think! Well without further ado here's the last chapter of Nothing Even Matters!)

Logan P.O.V.

I hardly got any sleep last night! My mind was racing a hundred miles a minute with what I was going to say to Camille. I had to make her understand that I really was sorry for everything that happened and that I did trust her. I had to convince her to give me another chance.

I wish I could blame everything on Carlos, I mean it was his idea after all. But lets be real, I went along with it because part of me was really worried that Camille could be cheating on me. The thing I can't wrap my mind around is why I felt that way. I know how much Camille cares about me and that she would never do anything to hurt me. But something in me couldn't stop the doubts that built. Call it one of my many insecurities, but I can't for the life of me figure out why Camille would ever want to be with me.

At exactly 7 o'clock, I was standing in front of Camille apartment door. I still had no clue as to what I would say to her, but I knew what ever it was it had better be good. I knocked on the door three times before standing there trying to compose myself. It felt like I had been standing there for hours before the door was finally open.

Camille P.O.V.

Me and the girls didn't fall asleep until 4 this morning, so when there was knocking on my door at 7 o'clock I was less than happy about it. It took me a couple of minutes to get up and get to the door. When I swung it open all the butterflies I had been feeling since the girls told me that Logan would be coming over, returned with a vengeance.

I stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door close behind me, knowing that neither Jo nor Stephanie were really sleeping and would be trying to listen to everything we say.

"Hey!" I whispered, staring at the ground.

"Hey!" he greeted back.

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Logan broke it.

"Camille, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. You trusted me with everything, and I couldn't do that for you with this one thing. I honestly don't think I deserve you nor your forgiveness but I can't for the life of me stop hoping to get both." he told me; before reaching out and lifting my chin so that he could look into my eyes. "And I promise you that if you do give me a second chance, I will do what ever it takes to prove to you how much you really mean to me and how much I really trust you.

I stood there, staring at him for I don't know how long, just trying to process everything he had just told me. I knew without a doubt in my mind that I loved him and I would give him a second chance, yet something was stopping me from saying those words, instead I settled for asking him the question that had been on my mind ever since he jumped out of those bushes yesterday.

"Why did you do it? And I want the real reason, no bullshit about it was Carlos' idea, or you don't know why."

"Honestly, it was my insecurities playing out. Even though in my mind I knew that you would never do anything like that, I couldn't stop myself for wondering. Wondering why you would want to be with me, when you can have pretty much anybody else. And I let it get the better of me and for that I am so sorry!" he said and I could tell that he meant every word.

"I get insecurities Logan; I have them too. Don't you think I worry about, when you're on tour that you will find someone else? Someone who is prettier, smarter, or more talented then me." I close the distance between us and stared into his eyes for a minute before saying the words both of us have been waiting for. "But I love you Logan and I don't want to be without you."

As soon as those words left my mouth, his lips were pressing against mine. This was nothing like other kisses we had shared. This one was desperate, anxious, sweet, and loving all wrapped together to create this mind blowing kiss. We stayed that way until we heard a door open behind us. I turned around to see Jo and Stephanie standing in my door way with huge smiles stretched across their faces.

"So does this mean you guys are back together?" Jo asked.

I looked at Logan, who just winked at me. "Yeah, it means that we're back together."

Both girls squealed and lunged at us knocking us all down. We burst out laughing and just sat there for a few minutes before heading back into the apartment,

It was only a hour later when there was banging on my door, I pulled the door open already knowing who would be on the other side.

"We were wondering when you guys would get here!" I told the other members of B.T.R.

"Hey we didn't have a reason to get up at 7 in the morning." Kendall told me before going to sit by Jo.

"And plus I need my full eight hours of beauty sleep." James said.

"James you are such a girl sometimes!" Stephanie tells him.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. I say we go out for breakfast." Carlos said.

For once Carlos wasn't the only one who was starving, me and the girls quickly changed out of our pajamas and we headed towards the diner.

Logan P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that everything was back to normal. I looked around at all my friends as we sat around the pool. Jo and Kendall were playing checkers, Stephanie and Camille were talking about a article in one of the magazines they were reading, and James and Carlos were splashing each other in the pool.

As if feeling my eyes on her, Camille looked up and grinned at me, before whispering something to Stephanie who looked up at me before nodding. Camille got up and made her way over to the lounger I was in and laid down facing me between my legs.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me, her beautiful brown eyes shining with excitement.

"About how great my life is, that I have amazing friends and the world greatest girlfriend." I smiled down at her; before leaning down and kissing her.

"Hey I have a really fantastic boyfriend, too." she mumbled against my lips.

"Oh look the loser couple is back together." we heard a voice say.

We turn around to see not only three Jennifers but four, if you could Rachel a Jennifer.

"What do you want?" Camille asked them, standing up. With Jo and Stephanie instantly flanking her.

"What do we want? Well let's start with you losers going back to where ever you came from." Rachel answered with the Jennifers nodding their head in agreement.

"You know what I think is funny, you four bitches keep going around calling all of us losers when we have everything that you don't." Jo told them, causing Camille and Stephanie to smirk along with her.

"What do you have that we don't?" Jennifer two asked.

"Where to start? How about the fact that we all have jobs when only one of you do!" Jo said.

"Or how about we all have great friends, when you only have each other." Stephanie continues.

"Or better yet, how we all have extremely hot, and famous boyfriends, and none of you do!" Camille finished with a glance over her shoulder at me. "I mean isn't that what you keep saying you want? Or are we just mistaking?"

By the looks on the Jennifers and Rachel face they could tell that they were going to lose this fight.

"So the next time you want to call someone a loser, you might want to pull you mirror out of that knock off Prada bag, and look at yourself." Camille told them before looking at Jo and Stephanie, with a look on her face, that told me something was about to happen.

All at once the girls stepped forward and pushed the Jennifers and Rachel into the pool. Causing everyone at the pool to burst out laughing. The Jennifers and Rachel pulled themselves out of the pool and stormed off into the lobby.

"Now that was fun!" Jo said to Camille and Stephanie.

"I'm with you on that!" Camille told them before walking back over to me.

"You know, you are extremely sexy when you do stuff like that." I told her before capturing her lips with mine. After a minute we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers.

"Am I now?" she asks me.

"Yep!" I told her causing her to smirk at me. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know! I love you, too!" She said before kissing me softly.

"Come on you two, everyone in the pool!" Kendall yelled at us.

I kissed her once more before slinging her over my shoulder and jumping in the pool.

Camille P.O.V.

Tell the Jennifers off was one of the highlights of my day. They were so stuck up, and they really needed to get over themselves. It was hard to go from being best friends with Rachel to mortal enemies in a day; but she brought it on herself.

We were all still in the pool, splashing each other, when someone started blasting the guys song Nothing Even Matters. I looked at Logan who was singing along with the song, and I knew that for him that song had a double meaning. And as we all played and joked around I knew that no matter what happened, as long as we had each other nothing else would matter.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: I know the ending wasn't the best but I thought it wrapped up the story quite nicely. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I can't believe that I actually finished a story! Wow this is crazy! Well stay tune, my new story will be up soon!)

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
